


Silver Fox

by dearsnart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Barry Allen, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Top Leonard Snart, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsnart/pseuds/dearsnart
Summary: Just when Barry thought that romance only exists in movies, he gets a message from a handsome stranger. One thing leads to another, and he ends up wondering how he managed to get a sugar daddy.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 66
Kudos: 159





	1. New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you'll enjoy this story. If you want more coldflash content, follow my ig @dearsnart! :)
> 
> Special thanks to Kayla for the beta read! She helped me so much. Couldn't have done this without her.

Barry flopped down onto his bed with a heavy sigh. His hands were still a little damp from washing the dishes, just like Joe asked him to. He still lived at home, but by now, it was just him and Joe. Iris went to a university in a different city, so she ended up moving there with a friend of hers. Barry chose a university just at the edge of the city, so he could go there every morning, and come back home in the late afternoon.

He had considered staying at a dorm. It could have been fun, having a roommate, meeting new people and all that, but he decided to stay in his comfort zone. Besides, he loved Joe a lot. He figured that once he was done with his studies, he would move out either way, so this felt like a good choice, spending a few more years with the man who had helped him so much. 

The brunette found himself closing his eyes as he laid there. It was still relatively early, and he didn't want to go to sleep yet, but he found himself slowly dozing off. That was, until he felt a familiar sensation, a tiny pinch on his leg. He lifted his head up, only to see a small mosquito sucking on his blood. “Ugh, get off me!” He hissed, slapping the insect, then frowning at the flat bug corpse that stuck to his hand. 

“Nasty...” he mumbled, scowling at his hand. He got up, and walked out of his room to wash his hand. He could have fixed the problem with just a tissue, but he really disliked bugs, and he just needed a proper cleaning after touching one.

He returned just in time to see his phone screen go black. The phone was locked, so the screen only lit up for a few seconds when he got a notification. He sat down on his bed and picked up his phone from the nightstand. He unlocked it, and upon looking at the notification, he rolled his eyes. 

He had recently joined a dating app. How long ago was it? A week? Maybe two? He wasn't sure. Majority of the men who texted him were either creeps, or just not his type at all. There were also some try-hard people. No one really got his attention. He wasn't picky, not at all. But he was starting to regret joining. Maybe he should have picked another app. 

Barry had known that he was interested in men since he was sixteen. He always had those thoughts in the back of his head, but he only put the full picture together when he was in high school. Joe had taken it well, just like Barry expected. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't nervous when he came out, because he very much was. He even ended up crying when Joe gave him such a positive reaction. 

Iris was also pretty chill with it. She looked both cheerful and proud when she told Barry that she knew all along. She noticed the small signs, sooner than Barry himself did. God, he was blessed to have such an amazing sister like her.

Barry narrowed his eyes at the notification. 

**_L.S:_ ** _ Hello there. I'm gonna be straightforward with you. I think you’re gorgeous, so I'm shooting my shot. Are you down to chat? _

Well... that was new. Usually he only got short texts, along the lines of “hey” and “what's up cutie,” but this was original. Simple, but original. 

He opened the app, and clicked on the guy's profile out of curiosity. He wanted to see how the man looked before he texted back, and god... the man was gorgeous. He was a true silver fox. Older than Barry, for sure. He looked to be around forty, and he had graying hair. He wasn't completely gray yet, because you could still see that his hair was originally black, even though it was cut short. Barry swore that he had never seen someone pull off a buzzcut this well. It was like it was made for him. It was definitely complimenting his handsome face. 

He had bright blue eyes, pink, plump lips, and just a tiny hint of scrufffy facial hair. And the smirk he had on his picture? That alone was enough to make Barry want to drop to his knees. 

He swallowed against the dry feeling in his mouth, and texted back.

**_B.A:_ ** _ Hey! Sure, I'm down to chat with you! You're the first one who actually texted me more than three words haha  _

Was that “haha” too much? Did it make him look childish? God, he probably looked like a fool right now. He dropped his phone down onto his bed, and rubbed his slightly sweaty palms against his forehead. There's no way he was this lucky. Sure, he found himself pretty every once in a while, but he was lacking self confidence. He hated his body. He felt like a stick. He wanted to have some curves, some meat on his bones, but no matter how much he ate, he couldn't gain weight, not even a little. Joe reassured him that he would grow out of this eventually, and he really hoped that the man was right.

**_L.S:_ ** _ Wow. They don't treat you right, do they? You deserve a whole essay about how captivating you are.  _

As soon as the phone buzzed, Barry had his eyes glued onto the screen, so he read the message from the notification. 

Fuck... was this a good idea? The guy was clearly much older than him. He originally planned to look for someone around twenty, but how could he resist this? Only two messages in, and he already felt like the guy had swept him off his feet. 

**_B.A:_ ** _ You sure know how to make someone blush... I'm Barry btw.  _

Did the man even know what “btw” meant? He was not a youngster, clearly, so he may not even have a clue about what that means. He should have just typed it out, but it was too late already. The message was sent and delivered. 

**_L.S:_ ** _ I try my best, Barry. I'm Leonard. But with a cute face like yours, you can call me Len. _

Barry stared at his phone like he didn't believe what he was reading. He read that text over and over again, but he still found it hard to believe that a man like Leonard found him attractive. Out of all the people on this planet, he found him attractive. 

**_B.A:_ ** _ Ahhh you're really making me blush. You're so sweet and handsome too!! I wanna get to know you better!  _

That sounded so clingy, didn't it? He probably just made a complete fool out of himself. The two exclamation marks were too much. They had to be.

And then, silence. 

Agonizing silence. The message was delivered, but not opened. The night was young, and from that point forward, all that Barry could think about was that he messed this up. He sounded ridiculous. It was too good to be true anyways.

At some point, he decided to try to get his mind off things, so he went down into the living room. Just walking by the kitchen, he could smell that Joe was making something delicious. “It smells amazing!” he called down, as he sat down on the couch. 

A chuckle was heard from the kitchen. “Can you guess what it is?” Joe asked, and after a few moments of thinking and taking deep breaths, Barry hummed. “Nope. The smell is familiar, but I can't remember what it is exactly.” He spoke, as he kept refreshing his chat with  _ Len _ , dragging his thumb down the screen, watching the small circle roll around, checking for updates or new messages, but nothing. 

“Potato Casserole.” Joe announced calmly, the smile almost audible in his voice. He walked out into the living room, and approached the couch with a warm smile on his face. “You got here just in time, but it needs a little time to cool down.” He stopped behind the couch, and placed his hands on Barry's shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Barry locked his phone when he heard the footsteps and put it down on the couch next to him. He tilted his head back when he felt the hands on his shoulders, and smiled up at his foster father. “It's been so long since you made Potato Casserole. When was the last time... wasn't it like, two years ago? A little before easter?” 

Joe chuckled at that, and patted Barry's back. “Memory like an elephant.” He sat down on the couch next to his son, and let out a soft exhale. “But I do remember that you didn't like the sausages last time, so this time I put frankfurter in it instead.”

The young man raised his eyebrows at that, and his lips curled up into a wide smile. “God bless you, Joe.” He replied, earning a whole-hearted chuckle from his dad. 

“I'm gonna go give Iris a call,” he chuckled out softly, shaking his head as he stood up. 

Barry gave a nod. He looked at his phone again, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He wasn't even sure why he was still hoping. He should probably just give up, and forget the whole thing, but Leonard felt special. Way too good to be true.

He really had to get his mind off this. He grabbed a controller from the drawer under the tv stand and put in a random game that could sufficiently distract him. This whole thing left such a sour taste in his mouth. Just when he thought that he found someone, it was all gone. He was probably too old anyways. It wouldn't have worked. Not a chance.

As the minutes passed, Barry started to slip away from reality more and more. He was playing GTA V, but he really only played for the amazing driving experience. Besides, the music playing in the car while he was driving was always a bop, and it certainly helped him relax. 

Every now and then, when his phone buzzed, he would get excited, look over, but it was never Leonard. So much for forgetting about him. How could he? He felt like he was locked out of heaven, because God slammed the door shut in his face just when he got a glimpse of what it was like in there. 

**_L.S:_ ** _ My apologies for the delayed answer. I got an urgent phone call, and I had to take care of some things. But I would love to get to know you as well. So why don't you tell me something about yourself? _

Barry glanced at his screen when the phone buzzed again, and getting just a short glimpse of the notification was enough for him to forget about the game altogether. He put the controller down and picked up his phone as fast as he could, ignoring the panicked yells of the people in the game, who just witnessed his car slamming into a lamp post. 

He was so happy. So incredibly happy. He should have known. Leonard wouldn't just ditch him like that. He was such a nice man, of course he just got busy.

**_B.A:_ ** _ Haha no worries! I'm not sure what to say about myself tho. I don't have a lot of free time _ because I'm going to uni, so yeah, I don't have a lot of hobbies.

**_L.S:_ ** _ Ah, I see. And what's one thing that makes you happy?  _

Barry wasn't expecting that question, but it was nice for sure. He was glad that they were doing a little more than just simple small talk. 

**_B.A:_ ** _ I really like spending time with my family. It probably sounds really sappy, but they always make me happy. Other than that, science! Especially chemistry and physics. _

That must sound so boring. God, he probably made the guy fall asleep. Science and family? So old-school. He should have come up with something better than the truth.

**_L.S:_ ** _ Not sappy at all. I definitely agree with you on how important family can be. I have a sister, and I cherish every moment I can spend with her. But science, huh? That sounds very interesting. I'd love to hear more about that over a coffee.  _

No. Fucking. Way.

Did he just– was he... no way. Did he really just ask Barry out? And so smoothly? That amount of drip should be illegal, because it made Barry's knees so weak. He honestly just stared at his phone, trying to process the words. Maybe he read it wrong. That must be the case. He read it over and over again, but he was almost completely sure that was an offer for a date. Shit. His heart was beating so fast. 

**_B.A:_ ** _ Did you just... _

**_L.S:_ ** _ Ask you out? Yes. Yes, I did. If it's too fast for you, do let me know. I just simply find talking face to face to be a much better way of getting to know someone. However, if you are worried that I'm a serial killer trying to lure you in and get you down in my basement, we can keep talking on here.  _

Barry snorted out loud at that. Wow. Sexy, kind,  _ and _ funny? That really should not be allowed. The guy was a total charm.

**_B.A:_ ** _ Oh I'm not scared haha, but I love your humor. You're honestly so perfect that I can't believe that it's actually you in the photo. That's my only concern. I'm sure you heard those catfish stories too, there's a lot going around. _

**_L.S:_ ** _ Say the most random object that comes to your mind. _

That was the point where the young man got absolutely lost. A random object? What did that have to do with catfishing and dates?

**_B.A:_ ** _...what? Why?  _

**_L.S:_ ** _ Just name a random object that pops into your mind. It can be anything. _

Barry wasn't sure where this was going. Did the man feel called out. Was he actually a catfish? He was so confused.

**_B.A:_ ** _ Uh... idk, a charger? Why are you asking me this?  _

There was about a minute of silence. The message was seen, but there wasn't any reply. Did that mean that this Leonard guy was a catfish using someone else's face? Was he just trying to change the subject?. 

**_L.S:_ ** _ [has sent an image] _

Barry paused when he read the notification. An image? Was the guy going crazy or something? Why couldn't he just answer a simple question? What was even– oh.

Upon opening the chat again, the young man was met with a beautiful sight. It was a photo of Leonard, holding up a charger, and giving a stunning smirk to the camera. He was wearing a simple, black button up shirt in the photo, looking classy, even though it was already past eleven at night. In the background was what looked to be his bedroom, and it looked like the guy had some good money. The room looked very nice, at least the small part of it that Barry could see. 

Damn... he was handsome. The brunette quickly screenshotted, afraid that it would go away, then typed in his answer with a wide smile.

**_B.A:_ ** _ Ohmygoddd. I didn't know why you would need that, but now it makes sense. You look really hot tho, like damn... _

Barry could feel his cheeks slowly warming up. His entire body had that funny feeling like he was sitting on a fluffy, pink cloud. This man was just too good.

**_L.S:_ ** _ Glad you like it. Just wanted to show you that I'm actually me, and not just some creep behind the screen. And I do appreciate your concern, you should never trust someone blindly. If you want, we could even video chat, whenever it's alright with you. It would probably do us good, seeing each other's faces, and getting the hang of it before we meet up. That is if you want to meet up at any point. You can take all the time you need.  _

He felt giddy. This man was considerate and patient as well? There had to be something wrong with him. There was no way that a human being could be this perfect. Perhaps he was an alien, but even then, Barry would absolutely fall for him.

**_B.A:_ ** _ I believe that it's you. But sure, a video chat could be nice, just not right now. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I know that we only started talking a few hours ago, but I like you, and I don't want to rush into it and mess it up or something. Maybe we could do that call some time during the weekend? And until then we could just keep chatting. _

**_L.S:_ ** _ Sounds amazing. Until then, why don't you tell me some more about yourself?  _


	2. Designed For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for all those sweet comments! I did not have time to respond to them all, but I did read all of them! They honestly helped so much, so keep them coming!
> 
> Once again, a big thank you to Kayla for the beta read! Love you!

_**L.S:** You ready? _

Barry glanced at his phone when it buzzed, then went back to rubbing his face dry with the towel in his hands.

He was nervous. He had been talking with Leonard for almost four days. The conversations weren't all that interesting. Len kept asking him about how things were going at his university, what he was studying at the moment, and similar small chats like that. Leonard didn't seem to be one for online chatting. His texts were mostly dry, but he was older, and he didn't grow up with technology, so it made sense. Besides, he seemed to be a formal type of guy. Polite, quiet, but determined.

_**B.A:** Yeah! :) _

The young man sat down at his desk, and moved his finger on the touch-pad, so the screen lit up. 

They had agreed to do a skype call. Leonard seemed very eager to be able to see Barry's face in real-time instead of looking at that same picture on his profile; which was understandable, but the brunette was terrified of embarrassing himself. He wasn't sure how, but knowing him, it was bound to happen some way.

Barry had spent at least twenty minutes picking out what to wear. He even paid attention to what pants he was wearing, even though the other man would only see his upper body. He wanted to look perfect. He wasn't sure why, but he did. He wanted to impress Leonard, to make his breath stop.

_**Leonard S:** [incoming video call] _

Oh dear god.

It was all happening so fast. How was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to say? Was he just supposed to– oh no. He clicked the green button. He accepted the call. It was going, it was loading, oh shit-

“Hey!” 

It came out in such a high-pitched voice. He probably sounded like a damn idiot, but he was so tense. He was overthinking every breath he took.

“Hello there.” The smooth, deep voice dragged Barry back into reality. He had no idea how the man managed to sound this damn sexy, but a simple greeting from him was enough to make the butterflies start dancing in the brunet's belly.

“Hey...” Barry repeated, chuckling nervously. He felt so small in that moment. Even though the call had been going on for a few seconds, only now did he manage to gather up the courage to actually look at the screen.

Leonard looked absolutely breathtaking. He was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt, with the first two buttons undone, so Barry could get a small glimpse of his chest. The video quality wasn't the best, nor was the lighting, but he swore he could see a little hair peeking out from under his shirt, which just turned him on even more.

He seemed to be leaning back against a headboard, so he was probably sitting on his bed. Judging by the size of that headboard, the bed must have been really big too, not to mention expensive, which made Barry wonder what Leonard did for a living.

“First of all, you look gorgeous.” Len practically purred out, confidence dripping from his voice.

Barry let out another nervous giggle at that, and rubbed at the back of his head. “Thanks. I-I tried to look my best for this call. But you, you look amazing, too. You look really good.” He stammered out.

Len's smirk only grew at that. “Glad you like what you see, Barry.” He responded in that criminally calm voice. “Now tell me. What would help calm your nerves? Because even through the screen, I can see that you're cracking your knuckles under the table. Can't have you stressing so much, now, can we? It's bad for your heart.” 

The boy opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it. He had a point. He was horrible at hiding his emotions, especially if he was nervous. “Well, uh...“ he looked down, trying to collect his thoughts. 

“You're aware that this is not a police investigation, right?” The older man asked in a calm, but joking tone.

Barry breathed out a short laughter at that, and looked back up at the screen. “Yeah, yeah, I'm aware. But this is the first time that I'm like... trying, you know? With like... romance stuff. I mean, I've been interested in other people before. But I've never really been in anything serious. I haven't even had my first kiss yet...”

Len's lips spread out into a warm smile. “Barry. We are not getting ready to sacrifice our souls for eternal love,” he stated, earning a small snort of laughter from the brunet. “We're just talking. Trying to get to know each other better. If you don't like anything, you can back out anytime. I'm not pressuring you into anything. We're only doing what you're comfortable with. You are totally in control of what happens next, I want you to know that.”

The young man slowly nodded. “I know. I know that you're not pushing for anything, because you've been nothing but nice. But... well, you know... you're not the, uh... age range that I usually hang out with. Not that you're old! Oh god, no! You're– you're amazing. You're not old! You're so handsome for your age– not that anyone your age is not handsome or too old to be handsome–” He was cut off by the genuine laughter that burst out of Len.

He looked back at the screen, only to see the man slowly shaking his head, covering his face with one hand while his shoulders shook from the laughter. “Barry-“ He managed out, before bursting into another fit of amused snickering.

In a way, the laughter was reassuring. That meant that Leonard wasn't offended, which was really good. He honestly thought that he really messed up this time, but the older man seemed entertained.

On a different note, his laughter was heart-warming. It sounded so genuine. It was music to his ears. A sense of pride flooded his chest as he watched Leonard finally lean back, and rub a hand over his slightly red face. He made Len laugh. It felt good.

“You're something else, kid...” Len mumbled, still smiling from ear-to-ear. “I am aware that I'm older than you, don't worry. And I totally understand the doubts that may come with an age gap like this. But don't worry. We're going slow, remember? No pressure on you.” 

Barry found those words soothing. He slowly relaxed in his chair, his lips slowly stretching into a happy little smile. “Alright. That does help a lot. Thanks, Len.”

The man dipped his head into a small nod, the smile never leaving his face. “Any other burning questions you may have? Anything that's been stressing your pretty head?” 

The young man looked down, feeling his cheeks slowly heating up. The blush forming on his face was very much a silent 'thanks' to the compliment. “Well... not a burning question, but I've been wondering. You never told me where you work. I mean I never even asked, but I'm curious.”

“Ah.” Leonard gave another small nod. “You see, it's not that interesting. I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to bore you, but I'm an interior designer. I help people create the perfect living environment, and I also make a lot of custom furniture.” 

Barry raised his eyebrows at that. “Wow. That sounds pretty fancy... and how long have you been doing that?”

“Ever since I founded the company.” He replied with a small smile. “How long ago was it... maybe twelve years? It has grown a lot. I've had some famous people call me and ask for help with designing their ideal homes. You know how they are. Lots of money, lots of time, so they want the wildest things in their homes.” 

By the time that he was done talking, Barry's lips were parted slightly in shock. “No wayyy. Celebs like who?”

“Huh, I've had a few. Um... Miley Cyrus, for example. She wanted a couch that looked like the female reproductive part, and I delivered. One of the weirdest things I’ve ever had to design.” 

“No waaay!” The brunet giggled out, leaning back in his chair. “Holy crap! That's– that's weirdly amazing. I mean a coochie couch... but it's still iconic.” 

Len snorted out a laugh at that, and slowly shook his head. “Coochie couch...” He muttered, his lips tugging up into an entertained smirk. “Might just start a brand like that.” 

Barry giggled some more, and lazily brushed back some of his short brown locks with his hand. “Please do.”

The older man tilted his head to the side a little bit, his face softening even more. “You have a beautiful laugh, Barry,” he stated in a quiet, soothing voice.

The brunet paused for a second, before slowly breathing out a small chuckle, once again sounding a little nervous. “That's a good thing then, because you make me laugh a lot. I always smile when you text me,” he admitted sheepishly.

Leonard's smile turned into a knowing smirk. “Have you ever heard of the Golden Shell restaurant? It opened about a year ago, but it's supposedly the most expensive place around.”

“Ah... no, I haven't. I don't usually go to fancy places.” Barry admitted with an awkward little chuckle. “Why do you ask?”

“You know, I was thinking, that maybe if you were in the mood, I could take you there. It wouldn't be a problem for me, and I figured that it could be a nice place to meet up face-to-face for the first time. We could order something delicious, and have a friendly chat.” 

Leonard seemed to be serious about this whole situation. It was good to know that he wasn't only texting Barry for entertainment, or maybe for possible nudes. He seemed to be taking this seriously. Which was reassuring and scary at the same time.

Barry smiled nervously, and dipped his head into a small nod. “That would be great, actually. I'll, um... honestly, any day is good for me, except for Tuesday, because I have a really big test coming up on Wednesday, but the other days are free. I finish at 2 pm every day, so it's really up to you.” 

“Great. Then I'll pick a time and text you once I have solid plans,” came the smooth reply from Leonard.

So it’s a date. An official date, it seemed. After so long of not being able to find anyone, Barry had a real date invitation, and with such a handsome guy. It felt unreal, that someone of that age and so beautiful would be interested in him, of all the people. It made him feel giddy. This was surely going to be the best date ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make coldflash edits on my instagram @dearsnart, so if you want to see more content hit me up there ;) 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think!


	3. Resident Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took much longer than I wanted it to, so I apologize. But it's a good 4k words, so I hope that makes up for it. I have been struggling a little bit lately, and I had to wrap this chapter up, so the ending feels kinda clipped, but hopefully the next chapter will be better.
> 
> Once again, a big thank you to Kayla for the beta read. It helps so much.

“It's more of a horror game. You actually got me one of the earlier games when I was like fourteen, I think. It might have been the second edition, but I wouldn't bet on it.” 

Joe huffed out a chuckle. “I do remember getting you a scary game, because you slept cuddled up to me after you played it. You were afraid for weeks,” he recalled. “I warned you, but you were so damn intent on getting that game, so I did.”

Looking away with a small smile, Barry replied, “It will be different this time. I'm older, and I'm gonna play with Marcus, so I won't be alone. Trust me, I can handle it.”

Joe stepped closer, and playfully ruffled Barry's hair. “Fine by me, son. Just don't stay too late, alright? I know that it's Friday, but be home by midnight.”

“Will do, Joe. And thanks.” Barry gave the man a quick pat on the arm before jogging upstairs. He didn't think he could actually pull this off. He couldn't believe that Joe bought it.

_**B.A:** When you get here, can you stay in the car? I'll be quick. I'll explain later._

  
  


_**L.S:** Sure thing._

  
  


He hated lying to Joe. He was horrible at it, too. He wasn't sure how he managed to lie so well this time, because usually Joe noticed his nervousness, and then it was all over. He was a detective after all. But he really wanted this right now. He had made sure to stay calm. He practiced what to say in his head, and he made up a whole backstory about how he was going over to Marcus's place to play the new Resident Evil game that came out a month ago. He even got Marcus in on the lie, in case Joe called him to check in on Barry. 

It was all perfectly planned out. Len told him to wear something nice, so he wore a grey button up and a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. It was elegant enough for a restaurant, but he still needed to get past Joe. He pulled a big hoodie over it to avoid suspicion about why he was wearing such a nice shirt if he was just going over to play some games with a friend. 

He was terrified. He was second-guessing every single decision that he's made that lead him up to this point. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. What if Len was some murderer? What if he drove him to some torture chamber? His face would be all over the news. 

Body of missing teen found.

Local boy murdered.

Teen found without limbs.

Missing man found in river.

  
  
  


_**L.S:** I'm here._

  
  
  


Shit.

There was no backing out now. He made this decision, he said yes, and he lied to Joe's face about it. He was going to do this, no backing out now. 

He slid his phone into his pocket, and looked in the mirror one last time. He looked just as scared as he felt. Quickly rubbed a hand over his face, Barry put on a smile, before walking downstairs.

“Bye, Joe! I'll be home before midnight!” He called out, only to see Joe walk out from the kitchen. 

“One more thing, son,” he approached, and placed a gentle hand on Barry's shoulder. He paused for a second, looking like he was thinking of a way to word his thoughts. “Take care, okay? And remember that I love you, no matter what.”   
  


...what?  
  


What was he talking about? Did he know? No, there was no way he knew. No damn way.

“If you need something, don't hesitate to call me. Whatever it is, I'll be there in a minute, no questions asked. Now go have fun.” He leaned closer and pressed a quick kiss to Barry's forehead. 

Barry looked absolutely shocked. Joe was talking like he knew what was going on. But how could he? Nevertheless, he gave his father a kind smile, and dipped his head into a small nod. “Thanks, Joe.” 

After he walked out and heard the door close behind him, he stopped. His eyes immediately landed on the impressive black car in front of him. The windows were rolled up, but he could see a figure sitting behind the wheel.

So this was it. That was Len in there. He never thought that he would actually see him in the flesh. Was this even real? It probably was, considering how he could feel his heart beat so strong against his chest. He was still just standing in place, but he was already feeling out of breath. 

He was a trembling mess as he walked around the car. With his shaking hand, he pulled on the door handle on the passenger’s side, and without looking inside, he got in, and shut the door.

It was all so unreal. The world froze around him completely. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and his shaky, uneven breathing. He couldn't even look at the man, he just focused forward. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. The edges of his vision started darkening and coming out spotty. Oh god, was he going to pass out?

  
“Good evening, Barry.” 

Oh, that  _ voice _ . So smooth, drawled out, yet still so elegant. There was something about the way Leonard spoke that pulled him back into reality, and made him finally look over at the man. 

Fuck. He was so hot. Even more attractive in real life, if Barry did say so himself. The smell of his cologne was only making things worse. He smelled amazing. 

“Hey. I mean, good evening. Len...” He muttered, giving a nervous smile to the older man.

Len breathed out a quick chuckle at how nervous the boy was, before starting up the car. “You ready to go?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready. Nice car, by the way,” he replied, leaning back in his seat to try and ease his nerves. 

“Well, if things go well tonight, you'll see this car quite often. So I'm glad you like it.” Len gave a quick smirk to Barry, before he pulled out and began driving. 

Well shit. First of all, he had no right seducing Barry so quickly. It was so effortless for him. It was ridiculous how he could do anything and Barry would just melt. Unfair. Truly unfair. 

Secondly, the car was really quiet. Like... silent. Joe drove an older car, so it made some noise while he was driving, but this car barely made noise. It was just a low, smooth hum, completely blocking out all the other noises outside. Probably because it was expensive. It looked like it. The seats were made of some beige colored leather, but it was maybe just a slightly darker shade of white. Something like vanilla, if that made sense.

The dashboard of the car was all digital, and it looked so modern. It was all faint red numbers and signs illuminating the darkness inside the car, not too bright, but not too faint either. It was all just so perfect, so calculated. It probably cost a fortune. 

Len had a small cross hanging from the rear-view mirror. It was a necklace, actually. “You religious?” Barry blurted out without thinking. When Len glanced over at him, he motioned at the cross hanging from the mirror.

“Oh. That.” He chuckled in a deep voice. “No, not really. My mother was. That belonged to her. She was a true believer, so after she passed, I thought I would keep a little piece of her with me.”

“Ah...” that was awkward. Of course he had to ask about a sensitive topic. “I'm sorry. I didn't know.” He mumbled. He felt ashamed. 

“Don't be. It was a long time ago.” Leonard replied, giving a sincere smile to Barry. “What about you? You believe in anything?” 

“Um... not really. I mean, maybe. I'm not sure. My foster father kinda does. I kinda do, too. I don't know, it's all a mess.” He admitted. He was doing that nervous thing where he was constantly tapping his index finger on his thigh, to help him to calm down, and Len probably noticed it.

“Hey, you don't have to be so nervous. I don't bite. We'll just go and eat something, have a fun time, and if you like it we can do it again, alright?” Len only had a second to spare to look over at Barry, before he focused his eyes back on the road. 

Who knew that driving could look so sexy? That wheel was so lucky to have Len's hands wrapped around it.

“I know, I know. I'm not nervous, I'm just... well, maybe a little nervous," Barry said as he choked out a laugh. "This is like my first ever real date. I had something like a date before, but I was like ten years old, and me and the girl next door went to the store together that was like two minutes away from us. I got her a lollipop, we sat on the swings of a nearby playground, and that was it.”

That drew out an entertained chuckle from Len. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. “Sounds quite romantic, if you ask me. I'm sure you swept her off her feet.” 

Barry smiled at Len, and looked away. “Not really. Because three days later she was building a sandcastle with another boy, and when I asked her about it she just held that boy's hand and walked away.”

Leonard let out another chuckle, though it was quieter now. “How cold. Young romance can be so cruel.” 

Once they came to a red light, Len slowed the car down, and looked over at Barry. He still had that small smile on his face that seemingly never faded away when he was around the younger man. 

Barry could feel Leonard's eyes on him, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He wanted to just lean in and make out with him, to sit in his lap and have the best night ever, but he was shy. He could never do that, regardless of how much he wanted to. He looked over at the older man, and gave him a meek smile.

And then, Leonard let go of the wheel, and reached towards him. 

Shit, shit, shit. Were they going to kiss? He was going to pull him in for a kiss, wasn't he? He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. Leonard would be his first kiss. It was going to he so romantic, with the red light illuminating the darkness of the car. He was getting closer. He smelled so good, and here he comes-

Leonard grabbed the seatbelt, and pulled it over Barry, before clicking it in. “Just for safety.” He stated calmly, before pulling back, and placing his hand back on the wheel. His eyes were back on the road, just in time for the lights to switch to green. 

Barry felt like he had just been locked out of heaven.

As the car began moving again, all he could do was stare ahead with a puzzled look on his face. Locked out of heaven was an understatement. He felt like God had slammed the door shut right in his face, and he fell back on his ass. Leonard had been so close to his face, literally an inch away, and he just buckled him up. It was making the stupid butterflies in Barry's stomach come to life once again. 

“You said something about how you'd explain why I had to stay in the car when you texted me,“ Len broke the few seconds of silence with his calm voice. 

“Right! Right, um... well, basically, I still live with my foster dad, which you already know. And, uh... he-he knows that I like... you know, guys. He's really supportive of me, actually. But I haven't told him about you yet. I never went on an actual date with a guy. And it's- it's really the age gap that I'm worried about. I mean, clearly, I don't mind, but I wasn't sure how he would react, so I said that I'm going over to a friend's to play the new Resident Evil game.” Barry kept looking out the window the entire time he spoke. He wasn't sure how Len would react to that, and he was too scared to see.

“Resident Evil, huh?” Len asked jokingly, flashing an impressed smile at Barry. “We could arrange that. I actually have the new game. I haven't played much with it, but my sister has. She's a grown woman, but she's hooked.” 

Barry looked over at Leonard, and let out that relieved little exhale that he didn't know he was holding in. “I'd be down for that, sure.” 

Len glanced over at Barry, and gave him a warm smile. “I'll get it arranged for you then,” he replied, before putting his attention on the road again.

The ride was a good thirty minutes overall. The restaurant was in a neighbourhood city, which made the whole thing feel even more fancy. Barry had completely lost all sense of time during the ride. Sometimes he felt like the time was flying, and sometimes he felt like he had been sitting in that car for the past two hours. He felt like he was floating, and he blamed Leonard for it.

“There it is,” the older man announced with a small smile. “The Golden Shell.” He drove into the parking lot a little ways away from the restaurant, and parked the car when he found a decent spot. 

The brunet looked over at Leonard when he turned off the engine, and gave him a quick smile, before undoing his seatbelt. “It looks really fancy.” 

“It is. I haven't been here, but I've heard only good things about it. Five star reviews,” he replied, as he got out of the car. 

Only now did Barry notice just how hot Leonard looked. He was wearing a dark blue button up, black pants, and an elegant looking black shoe. The shirt fit Leonard perfectly. The way it was hugging his muscles was just a gift to this entire world, but mainly to Barry. A true blessing for the eye. The shirt was tucked in to his black pants, and Barry was in love with Len's ass, even though he only saw the roundness of it for a brief second.

Barry quickly pulled the hoodie off, and left it on the seat when he got out of the car. He rearranged his shirt a little bit, then shut the door.

The next thing he knew Leonard was standing next to him, and his hand was resting on the back of Barry's waist. “Come on,” he nudged softly. 

He kept his hand on the young man's waist as they walked towards the restaurant together, and Barry felt like he was floating. He wasn't even walking, he was just flying. With Len's hand on his waist, how could he not be? 

He didn't even register when they walked inside. All he could focus on was the hand on his waist. It was warm, and big. So comforting.

“Good evening. We have a reservation under the name Leonard Snart,” the older man spoke, waking Barry up from his daydreaming. They were already standing at the front desk.

The lady behind the counter looked over her list, then looked up with a wide, polite smile on her face. “Right this way, gentlemen.” She walked out from behind the counter, and started walking towards their table.

Len slid his hand up, so it was resting between Barry's shoulder blades instead. He gave the young man a quick smile as they began walking, but Barry was practically braindead by that point. He couldn't focus on anything else other than the fact that Leonard was touching him. The thought alone made him shiver. It was too good to be true. 

Was he in love already? Or perhaps he was just  _ that  _ touch-starved? He couldn't tell.

“Here we are,” the lady announced, as she picked up the little 'reserved' sign from the table. “Take a seat, gentlemen. I'll be right back with your menus.” She gave them one more big smile, before walking off.

Leonard removed his hand from Barry's back, only to pull out the cushioned chair for him to sit down. He had that handsome smile on his face, the one that made the brunet want to drop to his knees right there.

“Thanks,” he chuckled out quietly. He sat down, only to feel Len gently push his chair in. “Such chivalry. I'm honestly flattered,” he purred out with a smitten smile on his face.

Len let out a deep chuckle, and sat down in the chair across from Barry. “Anything for my beautiful date.”

The restaurant was lovely. It was definitely not the type that Barry would ever go to. It was way too expensive for him. Not to mention that he barely left the city. 

“You said you have a sister?” Len spoke calmly, as he got comfortable in his seat. 

Barry cleared his throat. “Yeah, I do. Well, foster sister. She's my foster dad's daughter - obviously. She's like my best friend at this point. We were actually friends before I even got into foster care. My friendship with her is probably why Joe took me in. Joe' is my foster dad, just so there's no confusion.”

Leonard slowly nodded along to what Barry was saying, keeping his eyes on the young man. He was listening so intently. “Interesting. The way that life can just lead you to new people. I'm sure she's a brilliant soul.” 

Barry looked up at Leonard, as a warm smile slowly spread on his face. “She is, yeah. What about your sister? What's your relationship with her like?”

Len breathed out a tiny chuckle. “Oh, it's... it's great. No, she's great. We annoy each other back and forth, but she knows very well that I would do anything for her. Vice versa.” He put his hands together and rested his chin on his hands with his elbows on the table. 

He reminded Barry of a cat. So elegant, every move calculated and well thought-out. So calm and collected, full of pride. It was honestly so statisfying just to watch.

Barry let out a quiet hum, and slowly nodded his head. He stayed silent for a few seconds, but then another question popped into his head. “Are those rings on your hand special? Like, do they have any secret meaning? Because they look really pretty.” 

Len looked down at his hand. “Well, one of the three does. This silver one on my pinky is from a very good friend of mine. He's like a brother to me at this point. He has a matching one. We got them when we were teens. I have a pretty... rebellious past. So the ring may or may not be stolen.”

Barry's mouth dropped open. He breathed out a surprised laughter, while Leonard's smile grew wide. “No way!” He giggled. He quickly glanced around, before leaning a little closer. “Are you serious?”

“I sure am,” came the smooth reply. “Like I said, in my teens I was quite the bad guy. I've grown out of my bad habits, but I kept this ring as a reminder, that there's always another way out.” 

“Ugh, that's so cool.” Barry leaned back in his seat with a grin on his face. “And they never caught you?” 

Leonard shook his head. “As you can see, they didn't. I would go into greater detail about the things we did and stole, but that's not really a first date kind of topic. Maybe if we get to a third one, I'll let you in on our secrets,” he stated with a smirk. 

“Your menus, gentlemen,” the hostess returned with a kind smile on her face. She placed down the two menus in front of them, then pulled out a small notebook from her pocket. “Would you like anything to drink?” 

“Yes. I would like an Eisberg, please. Alcohol free. I'm driving tonight.” Len spoke without any hesitation.

The lady quickly took his order and looked over to at Barry. “Anything for you, sir?” 

The young man was a little caught off guard. “Um... uh, do you have ice tea?” 

The lady nodded. ”We do. Green tea, peach or lemon flavored?” 

“Uh- lemon, please.” Barry managed out. He could feel Len's eyes on him, and it was very distracting.

The woman stepped back, and gave them a wide smile. “I'll be right back with the drinks,” was what she said before she slid the notebook back into her pocket, and walked off.

The next hour went by pretty smoothly. 

After they picked their food, it was served to them within twenty minutes. It was delicious. Expensive, but delicious. They ate in silence for the most part, but it wasn't awkward. The soft jazz music playing in the background set the vibe, and even the lack of talking felt like quality time spent together. Eventually, they would glance up at each other, smile, then go back to eating. Len kept giving those sweet compliments to Barry, that made the brunet feel giddy. He had never felt so appreciated and admired before.

“[...] but of course if you ask her about it, she'll deny it.” Barry spoke with a giggle. He had been telling a story about how Iris had accidentally ruined Joe's best shirt when she was around eleven. It was one of his favorite stories to bring up to his adoptive sister, because he always found it amusing how she had managed to get ink all over Joe's nice button up.

Leonard watched Barry talk with a smitten smile on his face. He was grateful that the younger man managed to let go a little bit since he had first came to pick him up. He didn't seem nervous anymore. He was relaxed, albeit still a little shy, but otherwise calm. “Well, judging by the description that you gave of that shirt, it must have been expensive. No wonder she denied it. I respect that she stuck with her lie for so long.” Leonard stated with a small smile. 

Soon enough, the waiter came back with the bill. Leonard refused to show the price to a very curious Barry, knowing that the kid would probably apologize. The place was seriously expensive. Leonard finished up paying, left a nice tip, and they were off.

The ride back to Barry's house went by so much faster than the ride to the restaurant. Barry felt like he was sitting on pink fluffy clouds as Len drove the car. The night went amazingly well, better than he thought that it would.

“Well, here we are.” Len looked over at Barry as the car came to a stop in front of Joe's house. “I don't know about you, but I had a really good time tonight.”

Barry pressed his thighs together. He was starting to look a little nervous again. “I had fun, too. I, um... I wouldn't mind doing this again some time. Only if you're okay with that, of course...” 

Leonard reached over, and placed a reassuring hand on the brunet's knee. “I would be very happy to do this again, Barry. We'll discuss the next date sometime.”

Barry could feel the butterflies in his stomach again. He didn't even dare look down at Leonard's hand, because he knew that he would lose it at the sight of that beautiful, big hand on his leg. “O-okay. Um... then, good night, Len. I'm not sure if, uh... if we're supposed to hug, or–”

He stopped the moment that he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. It took him a moment to register that Leonard took hold of his face. “May I?” He asked in that deep, smooth voice that made Barry's mouth go dry. He paused for a split second before quickly nodding. 

He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew was that he felt soft lips pressing against his. The kiss didn't last for long, only about two or three seconds, but he kissed back, so at least he didn't just sit there without doing anything. 

Leonard pulled back with a mirthy smirk on his face. Barry could see how his eyes changed, looking like a vampire that had a sip of blood after a hundred years. “Good night, Barry.” He purred.

“Good night, Len...” Barry breathed out, his smile spreading from ear to ear. He practically floated out of the car, and somehow managed to get to the front door without flying away.

He had talked to Joe about something, making up some small lies about how the gaming experience was, but he couldn't recall a single word he said. He felt like he was drunk and high at the same time, and that light, spacey feeling didn't go away at all for the next few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more, please comment, and let me know what you think. Comments help me so, so much! :)


	4. 32 Missed Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My apologies that this took so long to post, but better late than never.
> 
> Just to clear things up before you guys read the upcoming smut: 
> 
> Barry is 19.   
> Len is 42.

“Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Those words. That voice. It seemed to be the only source of happiness lately. It was a different kind of happiness. It was so good, it truly felt unreal. It was like being on drugs - not that Barry knew much about those, but he was certain that drugs wouldn't make him feel as good as Leonard does.

He gave a shy smile to the man, then walked inside, ignoring the fact that he could feel Leonard's eyes on his ass for a split second. 

The apartment was just as Barry imagined it. Simple, minimalist, clean and expensive. Just like Len. He kept things simple, smooth and he did is so effortlessly. There was something so magical about him.

“Wow...” the young man mumbled. “Your place is really nice. It- it looks a bit like, uhm... I forgot his name, but the guy from Fifty Shades of Grey. That rich guy, his apartment was also really nice.” 

A chuckle broke free from Leonard. “Are you suggesting that you are Anastasia in this situation?”

Barry paused, and looked back at his date with a tiny, confused frown. “Which one is Anastasia again?”

“The lady who gets the kinky sex from the rich guy,” came the reply, that sounded way too smug. 

The brunet's cheeks flushed red. Len did NOT just suggest that. His lips spread into a wide smile, that only made his blush worsen. “Shut up,” he replied playfully. He walked a little further into the apartment, admiring the paintings on the wall, while trying to ignore that funny feeling in his body.

Len watched Barry with a smirk, as he began making his way into the kitchen. “Feel free to look around. I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner, so come join me if you'd like.” 

Barry looked back at Len, and gave him a small nod. “Alright. I'll, um... I need to use the bathroom first, but I'll be right there...”

“Down the hall, third door on the right,” Len called out from the kitchen. 

Barry should be more relaxed by now. This was their second date, the scariest part was over, wasn't it? Meeting up for the first time in person was supposed to be the worst part, and yet, he couldn't help but feel just as panicked as on the first date. He closed the door after he entered the bathroom, and leaned his back against it. 

“Come on...” He whispered to himself, after taking a deep breath. “You got this. Stop being so nervous, it's okay. He's not gonna eat you. You're just here for a little dinner, no biggie,” were the words that he mumbled under his breath. 

After a few more seconds, Barry walked over to the sink, and greeted his reflection in the mirror with a displeased frown. “Ugh...” he leaned down and splashed some cold water on his face, then dried it up with the soft towel hanging next to the sink.

Even the bathroom looked expensive. All of the tiles were black - or maybe just really, really dark blue, he honestly couldn't tell, but everything looked so luxurious. 

Barry took a good two minutes to collect himself, before he walked back out and headed straight to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him was way too good to be true. Leonard was standing at the stove in all his glory, his sleeves rolled up, exposing those strong arms - at least his forearms. Hair was natural, and most humans had it, but somehow it looked better on that man than on anyone else. The light blue apron hugging his masculine form was just the cherry on the top. It was tied at the back of his waist, only adding more volume to that perfectly shaped ass of his, and oh lord, Barry shouldn't be thinking about things like that.

“Ever made tacos before?” Len asked with that charming smile of his. His eyes were ridiculously beautiful, and before Barry knew it, he was standing right next to him. “Well... kind of. I helped my foster dad with the fillings before.” 

Len let out a soft chuckle, and placed a gentle hand on Barry's waist. He nudged the boy closer, then placed a plate down on the counter in front of the boy, with an open taco shell on it. “Any allergies?”

Barry was still trying to recover from the fact that Leonard touched his waist to pull him closer, so the question caught him off guard. “Huh? Ah- no. No, I'm okay. No allergies for me.” 

Snart shook his head with a small chuckle. He grabbed a knife from one of the drawers, and started quickly cutting up the tomatoes into thin slices. 

Preparing the food only took about thirty minutes, so soon enough, they were sitting at the table opposite each other. 

“So, how is it?” Len questioned. He had a fond smile on his face, for he knew the answer to that question already. It was written all over Barry's face.

“You are a god. I'm not even joking, I don't know what you did with the meat, or what kind of sauce this is, but this is the closest that I've ever felt to heaven,” the brunet spoke with his mouth full. He was overwhelmed with how good the taco tasted.

Len let out a smooth chuckle, “I'm flattered.” He watched his date with an adoring gaze, and that was when he noticed something. 

There was a small drop of sauce just on the top of Barry's lips, and honestly, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to try to seduce the young man even more. “Hold on...” he reached over and carefully wiped away the sauce with his index finger. He looked deep into the boy's eyes as he took said finger, and stuck it into his mouth, sucking off the sauce in a very seductive manner.

Barry was just gone. There were hundreds of little people in his head in that moment, throwing around papers and screaming, trying to figure out what to do in a situation like this, just like in that Disney movie. “Ah...” was all that he managed to get out. He couldn't even say a word, let alone form a sentence to express how hot he found that. 

“You want another taco?” 

Len spoke like nothing ever happened. It was ridiculous. He switched up so fast, just a moment ago, he was suggesting such a thing, and now he was back to talking about tacos? This man had too much self control. 

“U-uh... no. No, I'm fine. I'm full,” he choked out, picking up the napkin and wiping at his mouth a little bit. 

Leonard picked up the two empty plates, and put them in the sink. He had that small, smug smirk on his face that showed that he knew very well what kind of affect that finger sucking had on Barry. He was enjoying it, all the power he had.

“You ever drank alcohol before?” He looked back over his shoulder, to receive a head shake from the younger man. “Well, would you like to try some? I have a couple of bottles that you might like. They are sweet, perfect for a first-timer like you.” As he spoke, he lifted off a bottle from the shelf. He observed the label on it, then fully turned around to face the hazel-eyed angel.

“Um... yeah, why not. Heck, I might even end up liking it. I've always been interested in what it tastes like.”

“And what held you back?”

“I guess I just never had the chance, or someone to drink with. Probably both. My meet-ups with my friends really only consist of us giggling at everything and building robots together,” Barry followed Leonard with his gaze, watching as the man poured some wine into two glasses. 

“Robots, huh?” Len purred. He returned to Barry's side and handed the glass to the boy. He took a sip of his own drink and placed a gentle hand on the brunet's shoulder. 

“W-well...”

Damn. Those hands were distracting. And that tone? It was torture.

“It's nothing serious, actually. We, um... we build Lego structures, wire them together with a custom remote, and after that it's just the per... perfecting part...” he had only now noticed the way that Snart was looking at him. There was kindness in his eyes, with just a tiny glimpse of hunger. But it was there.

Barry breathed out a nervous chuckle, and decided to take a sip of his drink, to try to cover up the fact that in that moment, he forgot everything that he knew about science, because he was so distracted. “Ah... it's not even bad. It's... it has a weird taste to it, but it's... is it strawberry?”

Leonard watched the boy with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Indeed, it is.” He admired the boy for a few more seconds, then put his glass down on the table. “I just remembered - would you stay here for a moment? I need to get something.” 

“Ah? Oh, yeah. Sure, go ahead.” Barry took another sip of his drink. What was so urgent all of a sudden? Did he need to go and get his gun?

_ Ugh, not these thoughts again. He would never do that.  _

_ What if he comes back with a blindfold and some handcuffs and pulls some Fifty Shades shit? Would that be so bad though?  _

He was taking his time for sure. Barry usually tried his best to dismiss his paranoid thoughts, but this time, he was considering listening to them. Maybe he should just book it and run home, catch a cab or something. Not that he had any money to pay for it. Maybe he should just call the cops? Was it too soon? Why was he still drinking anyways? The glass was almost completely empty, when did all that happen...

“Pardon me. I got a business call when I went to grab your gift, and I had to pick it up,” came the smooth voice from the doorway.

Barry put his empty glass down, and raised his eyebrows at the older man. “A gift? Oh, you really didn't have to. I didn't- I didn't even bring you anything...” he muttered.

Len dismissed him with a calm chuckle and a wave of his hand. “Oh, please. It's my pleasure to buy something nice for you.” He was holding a black box in his hand that had a bracelet in it. It had a few little diamonds on it, and judging by Leonard's place, they were probably real.

“Holy shit...” Barry mumbled, and stared down at the bracelet in shock. “That's... you- you really didn't have to, but it's beautiful. Woah...” 

The next twenty minutes went by with Barry admiring the gift, and the two of them making small talk, before agreeing to catching up on that promise that Len made on the previous date. 

“Oh god. Oh god, he’s right there. Wait, he’s fast!” Barry giggled out, as he hurriedly began flickering with the buttons on the controller, trying to move his character as fast as he could.

Len snorted out a short laugh, and slowly shook his head. “You need to pay attention to which buttons you’re pressing. Otherwise he’s going to get you. Here, let me show you.” He shifted closer to Barry, and put his hands on top of the other man’s, so he could guide those delicate fingers to where they needed to be.

Barry’s breath caught in his throat for a brief moment, but he quickly exhaled before he passed out. He watched Snart’s hand on top of his own, nudging on his fingers to move them around. He slowly looked up at the TV in front of him, to actually try to pay attention to the game. It was proving to be a difficult task, though, with Len being so close to him and all.

“See, in this part of the game, there’s really no use in trying to fight Tyrant. He has some crazy stamina, and if you open your inventory - which you can do by pressing this button right here - you can see that you barely have any ammo, or any good stuff really to fight him with. You collect those along the way. So right now, all you can do is try to shake him off. Try to loose him by constantly running. It can take some time, but it’s very much possible.”

Damn. He’s smart. That’s hot.

Barry looked over at the older man with a smug smile. He was resisting the urge to lean in right then, and kiss that brilliant man on those tantalizing lips of his. “So you’re an expert, huh?” He teased. “When did you learn all that?”

Leonard pulled his hands back, a proud smirk sitting on his face. “Like I said, my sister is obsessed with this game. She beat it twice already. I think it’s safe to say that it’s an addiction that doesn’t hurt anybody,” he replied while he leaned back on the couch.

The brunet breathed out a huff of air, his lips quirking up into a small grin. He looked back onto the screen, and began moving his character again, this time with the buttons that his date suggested before. The screen was pretty dark overall. His character, Leon, was holding a flashlight, so it wasn’t total darkness, but the hallway itself still looked quite eerie. “Wait, why’d the music stop…?” he slowed down Leon’s pace, but his eyebrows were already furrowing with worry. “No, seriously, where did the music-” his sentence was cut off by a loud screeching noise, mixed with Barry’s own yell of fear. Before he even had time to process what happened, he had already thrown himself into Leonard’s arms out of reflex and for some reason, Len seemed very content with that, holding the boy against his chest.

“That creature is called a Licker. And as you just witnessed, they are pretty sneaky,” he explained in a calm tone. He still had that smile on his face, except this time it was more amused. “Pretty nasty jumpscare you had there.”

Barry stared up at the man in awe. It may sound ridiculous, but he felt like he had just been saved by his knight in shining armor, even though he was not in any actual danger. “That was really unexpected…” he mumbled, and for some reason, he could not look away from those beautiful, blue eyes. It was like he wasn’t in control of his own eyes, and he found them flickering back to stare at Len’s lips every now and then.

Snart could see the way that the young man was looking at him, and to be honest, he had been doing the same thing for pretty much the entire night. The long eye contact started to feel like an invitation, that he absolutely couldn’t say no to. Slowly but surely, he leaned down, and pressed his lips against Barry’s. He could feel the brunet kissing back, which just confirmed that the boy had been thinking the same thing.

Things escalated quickly. What started out as a simple kiss, turned into a passionate make-out session. Soon enough, Barry was laying on the couch with Snart on top of him, both of them kissing and softly panting for air at the same time. Barry’s cheeks were flushed red, whether from arousal or just his shy personality - the world may never know. Probably both.

They were about four minutes into making out, when Len felt Barry’s knee slowly sliding up between his legs, and pressing up against his crotch. He was surprised, per say, but it was very delightful. He pulled back from the kiss with the most smug smile that had ever been presented to mankind, and spoke in a low voice. “You sure about that? Because if you are, I am more than happy to give you what you want.”

Barry has pretty much left planet Earth by that point, but he managed to look up at Leonard through half-lidded eyes. He gave a warm, but lazy smile, and began nodding his head. “I’m positive,” he slurred out. He was quite literally drunk on love. 

That was all that Len needed to hear. He gave a smirk to the brunet, and soon enough, they were both laying in his king-sized bed, naked and floating on a cloud of pleasure.

“Len...” Barry breathed out, nails gently digging into the older man's back. All sense of embarrassment and shyness was gone - it was all overshadowed by pleasure. So much pleasure.

At some points, he felt like screaming and making it all stop, because his body was reacting so wildly. He loved the sensation, he was just afraid that he couldn't take it, and passing out would be rather awkward. 

Leonard must have sensed when Barry was getting overwhelmed, because he slowed down every now and then to quietly ask the boy if he was all good to keep going. He was so fucking caring, it made Barry want to break down and cry. Everything was unreal.

“You're taking it so well...” Len panted out between two quiet huffs, that sounded a little like growls. He slowed down his thrusts, and pulled almost all the way out, just so he could look down. “Look at that...”

Barry bit his lower lip, and lifted up his head, and holy shit... getting a visual of Leonard slowly pushing his cock back inside of him was making this so much better. The young man moaned and threw his head back in pleasure.

“Such a good boy,” Len growled out, before he continued with the faster pace. Everything else had been aside, and it felt so right. No worries. No emotions. No thoughts. Just pure, unfiltered pleasure. 

They went at it for a good forty minutes, and by the end of it, Barry looked like he went through a carwash. His hair was all messy, he was covered in sweat, his cheeks were all red, but not his partner's.

No. Len looked flawless. He had a buzz-cut so obviously he didn't have to worry about his hair, but he looked ridiculously good, even after those intense forty minutes. The sweat on his skin complimented his complexion, and the way he was panting just made the brunet want to go for another round. 

Without thinking much about it, Barry shifted closer, and laid his head on the older man's chest. Both of them were warm from the intense movement, but Len didn't seem to be bothered by the extra heat. He wrapped an arm around his date, but his eyes remained closed. Both of them were so tired, and it was no wonder why. 

Barry felt content. He closed his eyes, and pulled the blanket a little higher. A small nap wouldn't hurt. It was still relatively early, so maybe just a quick thirty minutes, maybe an hour and then he would go home. 

Except he underestimated just how exhausted they both were, and didn't count on the fact that neither of them would wake up until the morning. He was supposed to get home by midnight, and Joe was really strict about that.

He was so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to K for the beta read! And thanks to you for being a sweetheart and reading this. Comments help me stay motivated, so they are very apperciated. 
> 
> My instagram is @dearsnart if you want to see sappy coldflash edits ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me stay motivated. If you want more, please share your thoughts in the comments. I even take suggestions!


End file.
